


Candy Crusher

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bartender Sebastian, Hand Jobs, Insecure Ciel, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Protective Sebastian, SebaCiel - Freeform, Size Difference, Valentine's Day, almost healing power of cock, both of them have long hair, heartbroken ciel, kitten ciel, kitten play, mention of Bard - Freeform, might revisit this AU, past Ciel/Bard, past Dub con, past abusive relationship, seb is tough but he's a sweetheart, smol peen ciel, tatted up Sebastian, this went a little differently than originally planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: A heartbroken pretty boy wanders into a bar...
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 11
Kudos: 205





	Candy Crusher

**Author's Note:**

> A little valentine's gift for y'all. <3 Please kudo and comment if you enjoy, they are the internet equivalent to chocolate.  
> Come find me at: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/  
>   
> Note: No kinkshaming here! All kinks are valid as long as everyone involved consents.

The chilled air slammed the bar door shut after the next patron. Shoulder length smoky blue locks thrashed and snowflakes fell. Sebastian’s dark eyes were glued on the young man as soon as he entered. His baby pink pea coat was belted, cinching an impossibly small waist. He strutted up to the bar, heeled boots clicking, completely unaware of the glares from all the men in the room. Sebastian rushed over, abandoning the glass he was cleaning.

“Can I help you?” Sebastian bit his lip anxiously as he saw the man shed his coat and drape it on a chair.

“Yeah,” he squinted his heavy lashed, bright blue eyes at the menu board. “Those drunken cherries, do you get a shot with those or just the cherries themselves?”

“It’s a shot,” Sebastian answered trying to keep an eye on the other patrons. A couple burly men playing pool glared over.

“M’kay I’ll have five,” he pulled out a sparkly rose gold wallet.

“Five?” Sebastian’s tattooed and pierced brows shot up. “Rough night huh?”

“Something like that,” he slid his credit card across the bar. “Start a tab for me?” Sebastian took the card and set it in the drawer. He quickly jotted a note of five cherry shots. He heard some mean murmurs as he grabbed the cherries and alcohol from the fridge. He set the jar on the counter in front of the bluenette. He shrugged out of his leather jacket, revealing arms inked in mostly black and grey designs with splashes of red. He handed over his jacket, the man looked puzzled at him.

“Listen,” Sebastian lowered his voice. “This place, it’s not safe for someone like you,” he leaned in. The man smelled like cotton candy and vanilla cupcakes. It was out of place, but soothing, unlike the usual stench of alcohol, cigars, and tobacco most of his customers smelled of. This close he noticed the fine glitter on the man’s cheeks and how it reflected. “Pretty boys get beat up here,” he warned. “But if you wear this,” he pushed the jacket closer, “no one will come near you.”

“Oh,” he draped the jacket over his small frame. It clashed with his fuzzy cornflower blue sweater. Perfectly manicured nails played with a patch on the jacket. “You in a gang or something?” Sebastian stepped back and smiled. He shook his head. A few silky strands of midnight black fell from his ponytail. He set out five shot glasses and poured pink colored vodka before dropping a cherry in each.

“Unless I can be in a gang by myself, then no,” he chuckled. “I’m kind of a lone wolf,” he pointed to a big, black wolf prominently displayed on his bicep.

“Ah,” the pretty boy threw back a shot and bit into the cherry. “So I don’t have any life debt I’ll owe right? For wearing your jacket?” Sebastian scoffed.

“You seemed down, consider it a favor for a damsel in distress,” he grinned showing off impressive fangs. “I’m Sebastian, I’d shake your dainty little hand-“

“What, afraid you’d break it?” he quipped and did a second shot.

“Never,” his brows furrowed. “Just,” he leaned in breath tickling a studded ear. “We’re supposed to know each other…you know, jacket…”

“Right,” he did his third shot. “Woo,” he shivered. “These are strong, but good. I’m Ciel.”

“Ciel,” he repeated. “Fitting, pretty,” he nodded. “You might want to pace yourself there.” Ciel went for the fourth shot. Ciel narrowed his eyes challenging him and threw the fourth back. “Okay,” Sebastian grabbed the fifth shot and hid it under the counter. “You get this one after we talk a little, okay?”

“What does it matter?” Ciel laughed humorlessly. “You’d give this to any partier on the weekend,” he drummed his nails on the counter. Sebastian grabbed himself a beer and pushed a fruity 2% alcohol bottle towards Ciel. “The fuck is this?”

“You’re not drinking for fun, you’re ripped-torn drinking,” Sebastian sighed. “You wandered into a biker bar, a bar you probably didn’t even know existed until today and…” Sebastian smacked his black nailed hand on the calendar on the wall for effect. “Today is valentine’s day.”

“Figured me out huh?” Ciel clicked his tongue. “Great,” glossy lips pulled in a grimace. “So now you’re going to serve me the stuff only teenagers get a buzz off of.”

“As a truce,” Sebastian added. “So you have something to tide you over, you don’t seem to be the type that would appreciate just water.”

“You think that’s going to keep me here? Wine coolers and the promise of one more shot? I’ll just go to another bar.”

“I have your card,” Sebastian reminded. “I have no plans on giving it back soon.”

“Fine, I’ll hop over the counter and get it,” Ciel threatened. Sebastian covered Ciel’s hand with his pentagram decorated one. Red separated the black design from the equally black background.

“You do that and you’ll get shot,” Sebastian squeezed his hand. “I’m not kidding, like I said…this place is dangerous.” Ciel’s eyes widened. Sebastian licked his lips, his throat bobbed nervously. “Now, can I see if anyone needs another drink real fast without worrying you’ll do something stupid?”

“Yes,” Ciel squeaked. Sebastian mouthed an okay and checked on the other customers. He set out a few pitchers of beer and poured a few shots. Bikers had easy orders most of the time, he wasn’t too concerned. He came back to find Ciel scrolling through his phone and huffing at the screen.

“So…guy trouble?” Sebastian asked bluntly. Ciel rolled his eyes.

“Yeah I know, stereotypical fag,” Ciel slammed his phone down and crossed his arms.

“Not at all,” Sebastian defended. “I wouldn’t judge, besides…takes one to know one,” he mumbled.

“Nuh uh,” Ciel’s jaw dropped. “Isn’t it dangerous for _you_ to work here?”

“If they knew? Yeah, maybe,” he shrugged seemingly unphased. “But I’ve been known to take on guys twice my size, I can defend myself. People don’t really fuck with me anymore.”

“Ah,” Ciel tried his drink. “Okay this isn’t bad,” he admitted. “And you’re right, guy trouble.”

“Tell me about it,” Sebastian pulled a chair around to sit behind the counter. “It’s not healthy to keep shit in or drown it in liquor.”

“Yeah,” Ciel agreed. “I guess I can tell you, what are the odds of us seeing each other again?”

“Exactly, I’m just here to listen. No judgment and even if I did, the odds of seeing me again? Eh.”

“And I have dirt on you,” Ciel reasoned.

“That you do,” Sebastian agreed. “See, I won’t tell. You won’t tell. Deal?”

“Deal,” Ciel brought his bottle to Sebastian’s and clinked it. “So, last week is when everything happened. I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me…with a woman. They’ve been hooking up almost the whole time we were together.”

“Ooh, that’s never a good place to be,” he frowned.

“I guess it wasn’t cheating though ‘cause he said he never thought of me as a boyfriend,” tears began to well up in his eyes. Sebastian grabbed a napkin square and handed it to Ciel.

“How long were you together?” Sebastian’s heart felt heavy.

“Two years,” Ciel blubbered.

“Sounds like a relationship to me.”

“He’s not even into guys,” Ciel sobbed. “He used me.”

“Wait, he was with you…but he doesn’t like guys? Something isn’t adding up,” Sebastian gulped down his beer. Ciel pulled out his phone and flipped through screens.

“Apparently he does films and he used me to gain another following,” Ciel sniffled and shoved his phone at Sebastian. A channel to a porn site was splashed across the screen. Sebastian scrolled through feeling his anger build with each title and thumbnail. Ciel was red faced and crying in most of the thumbnails. Videos were labeled things such as ‘small penis humiliation,’ ‘caged sissy gets fisted,’ ‘one hour teasing no climax,’ ‘face fucking and slapping,’ ‘no lube just spit,’ ‘fuck him till he bleeds,’ everything seemed far too harsh for the tiny thing.

“Seems a bit rough…are you…”

“Into any of that?” Ciel snorted. “Not at all, I did it because he said he was into it, because I lov…” Ciel choked. “That’s why I wasn’t worried about being filmed. He said it was so he could get his kinks out and not have to have me go through it again. I never imagined anyone else would ever see the videos.”

“Can you get the site to take them down?” Sebastian barked, ready to contact someone himself.

“I tried, but they said it’s obvious that I knew I was being filmed and it’s too hard to prove I wasn’t okay with it,” Ciel rubbed at his eyes.

“But, you were crying in all of these it looks like. That should have been a red flag.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s a kink too…dacryphilia…I think that’s the only thing Bard was into. The only kink he actually had.” Sebastian wanted to find this guy and castrate him. Seeing Ciel cry, it made him want to vomit.

“You’re too good of a person for him,” Sebastian slammed his bottle down and quickly grabbed another. He gave Ciel his last shot. “This-this douche forced you to do things you didn’t want-“

“He didn’t force me…” Ciel tried to defend even with his heart shattered.

“Okay, he manipulated you, he fucked with your feelings,” Sebastian took a swig. “He faked a relationship with you to get more hits on his videos-“

“And money.”

“What?” Sebastian almost spat out his beer.

“Yeah you have to pay to view the videos, guess I’m a porn star now too,” he laughed bitterly. “Not that I ever saw a cent.”

“He needs to be gutted,” Sebastian stated.

“No,” Ciel drained his last shot. “Not worth it, I wasted enough time on him. I just need him out of my head.”

“Valentine’s day makes it kind of hard huh?” Sebastian nodded sympathetically.

“He posted another video today, with his actual girlfriend, looked really lovey-dovey. I’m sure if she asked him to try something he would do whatever she wanted,” Ciel coughed. “Fuck, I shouldn’t worry about that. It’s stupid.”

“Hey, you have every right to be upset, even about the little things,” Sebastian grabbed his hand. “He messed you over so much. You deserve better.” Ciel studied the big red eyeball inked on Sebastian’s hand.

“Do your tattoos have a theme?” Ciel tilted his head and followed the inky trail up Sebastian’s arm. Sebastian nodded. “Tell me,” Ciel pleaded wanting to get his mind on other subjects.

“Spirit animals mostly,” he pointed to one shape and chuckled, “but that one’s a tree.” Ciel leaned in closer to admire his arms. Each animal was black with red eyes. Wolf, rabbit, crow, bat, deer, dragonfly, snake, panther, octopus, goat…they all twisted together. Ciel wondered if more were hidden under the black tank top.

“That’s an impressive collection you have,” Ciel mused. His fingertips traced the designs. “So…am I allowed another drink? Or do I have to beg for it?” Big blue eyes batted at Sebastian. He gave a nervous chuckle as he felt warmth flood through him.

“You didn’t drive here, did you?” Sebastian tried to peer outside to see any unfamiliar vehicles.

“Walked, I live a few blocks away,” Ciel answered.

“Okay, guess I have a soft spot for you kid,” Sebastian smirked. “What’ll you have?”

“Something sweet,” Ciel shrugged.

“I’ll see what we have kitten.” Sebastian didn’t miss the blush that heated up Ciel’s face or the crooked little smile.

*

By the time it was last call Sebastian felt a closeness to Ciel that he hadn’t experienced in some time. Ciel was up front and Sebastian in turn didn’t have to put up a façade. It was a welcomed change. Ciel removed Sebastian’s jacket and wrapped himself up in his own pastel coat. Sebastian bit his lip as he saw some of the regulars hanging around outside.

“Ciel, would you let me walk you home?” he put on his leather jacket. “It’s not safe…out there.”

“Oh?” Ciel raised a brow in challenge.

“Trust me, you don’t want to find out,” Sebastian closed out the register and grabbed the keys. “There’s no way I’d be able to sleep unless I knew you made it home safe.”

“Whatever,” Ciel rolled his eyes. “Follow me.” Sebastian didn’t take his eyes off of Ciel as he locked up. They walked back mostly in silence, Ciel hummed a little tune as he led the way wobbling slightly in his heels. Ciel fumbled with his keys and dropped them in the snow.

“I’ll get it,” Sebastian knelt down and grabbed the fluffy pom pom attached to the key. Sebastian unlocked the door for Ciel who seemed to be lacking the dexterity at the moment.

“Um…do you want to come in?” Ciel hesitated. “You don’t have to…just if you wanted…”

“Of course,” Sebastian smirked and stepped into the small apartment. Fairy lights were strung along all the walls, giving a soft glow. Fluffy pillows and shaggy, soft blankets decorated every seat. “This is a nice place you have.” It was probably the cleanest apartment owned by a man that Sebastian had ever stepped foot in. He felt the urge to reorganize his own place once he got back home.

“Thank you,” Ciel hung up his coat in a closet. “I can take your jacket if you want to stay a bit.”

“Do you-you want me to stay?” Sebastian tilted his head trying to figure Ciel out. Ciel stalked back to him and gripped the leather. He breathed him in, nose to nose.

“I’ve wanted to do this all night,” he yanked Sebastian closer. Lips pressed gently and caressed. When Sebastian didn’t fight back Ciel swiped his tongue across his lower lip and moaned. Sebastian’s jaw dropped in time with his hands cascading down Ciel’s back to find his hips. He pulled the pretty boy closer and sucked on his tongue. Ciel rolled his hips eagerly. They parted with a wet smack.

“I had hoped you wanted to do that all night,” Sebastian replied a tad embarrassed. Ciel pushed the jacket off Sebastian’s shoulders, hands lingering over the dark muscled arms.

“We should move this to my room,” Ciel entwined their fingers together and tugged Sebastian towards his room. It was decorated similarly to the living room, minimalistic but cozy. Ciel fell back on the light grey bed. He yanked his sweater over his head, giggling as it caught for a second. Sebastian kicked off his shoes and joined Ciel on the bed. He frowned at some of the lingering bruises marring Ciel’s pale chest. Bard hadn’t earned the right to mark Ciel like that, to claim him. Sebastian trailed his fingers from sharp hipbones to ribs. Ciel gasped and shuddered feeling the warm hands on his skin.

“Sensitive?” Sebastian buried his face in Ciel’s neck and gave little wet kisses. He didn’t see as much as he felt Ciel nod. He grazed his teeth on the slender throat and nibbled at his clavicle. Ciel helped Sebastian out of his top. He admired the ink covering Sebastian’s chest, one pec had waves, the other clouds with a sun peeking through. Sebastian’s ponytail came undone, straight onyx strands cascaded down his chest. Ciel ran his fingers through the shiny locks. He pulled slightly earning a grunt from Sebastian. He sat up properly, curious eyes shining. He wasn’t sure how to proceed, he chewed his lip self-consciously. Sebastian leaned in kissing away the worry from Ciel. Sebastian undid Ciel’s skinny jeans and tried to reach in. Ciel stopped him momentarily.

“You’re-you’re not going to make fun of my-“ Ciel mumbled.

“No, of course not,” Sebastian sighed. It was like a stab to his heart that Ciel half expected to be made ridicule of because of his ex. He wrapped his hand around Ciel’s little pink cock the tip poked past the edge of his hand. He slowly pumped the foreskin back and forth. Ciel’s hips twitched, his head lolled forward into Sebastian’s shoulder. He whined when Sebastian went a little faster and twisted. “You feel so good in my hand,” Sebastian complimented. He was mesmerized with how velvety soft the skin was. Ciel steadily leaked making Sebastian’s hand slick and a mess of his bed. Sebastian tried to tug Ciel’s pants and underwear off with his other hand. Ciel mirrored him only managing to pull Sebastian’s remaining clothes down enough to shown a peek of flames tattooed above his groin. Ciel broke away beyond wound up and panting.

“Do…you…want to…fuck me?” Ciel asked pointedly as he slid off his remaining clothes. Sebastian nodded dumbly unable to think of doing anything else. His dark eyes were close to pitch black and wild. Ciel ripped off Sebastian’s jeans, his breath caught when he noted the sizable bulge and muscular legs the material had hidden. He was very interested in becoming acquainted with the intimate tattoo as well. Sebastian snatched Ciel’s wrists before he could get to Sebastian’s black boxers.

“Wait, what do you want to try?” Sebastian’s eyes locked on Ciel’s. “Earlier, you mentioned wanting to try something…something Bard didn’t want to.” Ciel blushed.

“Just fuck me,” Ciel insisted. Sebastian shook his head.

“Tonight’s for you. I’ll give you what you want, what you deserve,” Sebastian was quickly becoming addicted to kissing Ciel as his mouth found its way once more caressing Ciel’s. As much as he sought his own pleasure, he fed even more off of Ciel’s. “Let me help you heal.” Ciel sighed but nodded.

“Okay, just…close your eyes…for now,” Ciel got off the bed. Sebastian threw an arm over his eyes. He could hear drawers opening and some rustling around. He pressed his free hand to his dick to ease the ache. He was tempted to just jerk himself off. He wasn’t sure how long Ciel would take but it would be worth it. He shoved his boxers off groaning as the cool air hit his throbbing member. His hips bucked up involuntarily. A bottle cap snapped open so loud it was like a gun shot. Ciel nervously giggled followed by a whine. Focused on the noises he could hear a soft squelching timed with Ciel’s ragged breathing. “Mmm-ha! Almost,” Ciel panted. A little bell rang a few times before Ciel tapped Sebastian’s knee. “Ready.”

Sebastian removed his arm from his face to find a sight he only thought possible in his fantasies. In front of him stood Ciel, little grey ears with blue tuffs affixed to his head. A baby blue collar with a silver bell wrapped around his throat. He was wearing matching lace panties that were not much more than a fancy belt with a few straps, his rosy cock stuck straight out. Swinging behind him was a grey tail with a blue tip. Ciel brushed his cheek against Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian’s hand automatically went to the space between the fluffy ears to pat Ciel on the head.

“Oh what a sweet kitten,” Sebastian cooed. “Is this my kitten?” Ciel nodded and let out a little mewl. Sebastian picked Ciel up and set him on the bed. “Does my kitten want to play?” Ciel snuggled his face into Sebastian’s strong thighs and nipped gently. His bell jangled as he raised his head. He stuck out his tongue and licked around the base of Sebastian’s dick. He followed the thick vein up and flicked at the tip. He latched on and suckled the plump head while teasing frenulum with the tip of his tongue. “Mhh, good boy,” Sebastian held onto Ciel’s hair lightly pulling on it. Ciel wiggled his ass happily and took the length deeper in his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly wanting to feel every twitch and throb. Sebastian pushed him off and yanked him up by his collar. His hands roughly groped and kneaded Ciel’s cheeks.

“Ahh!” The moment Ciel opened his mouth Sebastian explored it with his tongue. Fingers brushed where the plug was nestled and tapped against it. Ciel gasped and knocked forward. He let himself rut his cock against Sebastian’s. Sebastian pulled the tail plug free, pleased to find it was rather large. He laid back and positioned Ciel on top of him. He lined himself up and pressed in. Ciel moaned at the stretch as he sunk onto Sebastian’s girth. “Mmm!” his nails raked down Sebastian’s torso. Sebastian thrusted and Ciel howled. His pace was a little rushed but given the stretching Ciel did himself, he wasn’t too worried. Ciel dribbled on Sebastian’s abs, he rocked forward trying to find some friction. Sebastian’s hand grasped Ciel’s member and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Ciel clamped down hot and tight. He swore he could feel every detail of the length inside him. It was too much for Sebastian, the rhythmic squeezing, Ciel’s beauty. He growled as his orgasm hit sooner than he anticipated. His head dropped back in the pillow, he huffed a tad frustrated. Ciel was a little jealous, here Sebastian barely broke a sweat and he was doing most of the work. Ciel’s thighs quivered and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. Ciel tried to get off Sebastian.

“Wait, just give me a sec and I’ll be good to go,” Sebastian held Ciel’s hips still. Before Ciel could question him, he was being pounded into again. Ciel’s eyes widened, he clenched around Sebastian who was just as hard as he was previously, if not harder. He continued stroking Ciel with one hand. His other went to one of Ciel’s nipples. He pinched and rolled the bud between his fingers. Ciel hissed and belly flexed as pressure built. He was sure if he looked down he could see the shape of Sebastian moving through him. “That’s it, that’s a good boy,” Sebastian encouraged. Ciel’s toes curled, his legs felt like jelly as they shook uncontrollably. “You can do it kitten.” Ciel whimpered, his nails bit into Sebastian’s flesh.

“S-Seb!” Ciel squeezed fiercely around Sebastian and milked him for all he had. “Ohh! Se-eb!” his eyes rolled back and his body shuddered. His cat eared headband fell when he tipped his head back. He could feel Sebastian releasing in him again. He couldn’t recall the last time he felt truly satisfied. When he opened his eyes he caught Sebastian wiping the cum off himself, he brought the hand to his mouth and licked it clean. He moaned clearly enjoying the act and smiling to himself. Ciel just stared too exhausted to move.

“What?” Sebastian smirked. He turned them on their sides and pulled out of Ciel. “Did you have fun?” Sebastian asked genuinely.

“Mhm,” Ciel yawned, post orgasm sleepiness already settling in, “thank you.”

“Happy valentine’s day, Ciel.”


End file.
